


The Quest for Power... and Xena

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By X13 (Gabz Warrior Bard)Ares makes a bad boo-boo.





	The Quest for Power... and Xena

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters from XWP!! Please dont sue! 
> 
> Summary: Ares makes a bad boo-boo. 
> 
> Rating: PG

I walked into town with Gabrielle and Argo on my side. I didn't recognize the name of the village. It felt that tingle up my arm and turned round my sword out. With a flash of blue light Ares appeared, looked at the sword and walked out of it.   
  
"What do you want Ares?" I asked.   
  
"Xena you have to get somewhere safe! Get out of Greece and go to Chin or something. Don't go towards Rome!" he frantically looked around and disappeared.   
  
"What the hell was that?!" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"I don't know but think we should listen to Ares..." Xena said. So the heroic duo found an inn and settled down for the night planning on leaving to chin the fallowing morning.   
  
Xena woke up with sweat running down her face.   
  
"It was just a dream," she told herself   
  
*Dream*   
  
It was raining outside and Gabrielle was about to bleed to death.   
  
"Choose Xena," she turned and saw Caesar and Pompei standing with a priest in between them.   
  
She walked over to Pompei and said" I do" he kissed her and Ares appeared in rage and pulled out his sword and was about to run Pompei through with it. Xena jumped in front of him and pulled her own sword stabbing at Ares with it.   
  
"Ares?" Gabrielle said. Ares sheathed his sword, picked up Gabrielle and disappeared.   
  
*End*   
  
Xena go up put on her armor and walked to Gabrielle's room next door.   
  
"Gabrielle?" she said softly knocking "Come on it's time to get up." Xena knocked harder and walked in. In the room Gabrielle was... GONE!   
  
Xena grabbed her stuff and flew outside into the sunshine.   
  
"ARES?!" she screamed.   
  
He came in a blue light and looked worried.   
  
"What the hell have you done you bastard?!"   
  
He looked miserable and started weeping.   
  
"It-s a-ll mmmm-y fault!" he wailed. People started looking at them so Xena shoved him into the stables.   
  
"What in Tartarus is going on?!" her rage was boiling up and Ares crying wasn't helping.   
  
"I taunted Caesar and Pompei into becoming emperor of Rome, but they needed a competition and you were the game."   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Who ever you marry becomes Emperor of Rome with you as their Queen and I promised to have the fates weds you." Ares broke into tears again and fell on the floor curled up in a ball.   
  
"Ares we can get through this." Xena said falling next to him. Before they knew it they were locked in each others arms tearing at their clothes to rid themselves of it.   
  
"I love you," Ares whispered   
  
"I love you too," Xena replied.   
  
  
  
ƒ¾ƒ¾ƒ¾ƒ¾   
  
Xena woke up with Ares next to her. She groaned and remembered everything that had happened the night before. She looked over at her sleeping prince and got up to go kill Caesar and Pompei. She knew it would be hard and no doubt that Caesar would have Roman guards everywhere looking for her, but Ares... he could take her to Rome ahead of time and in their sleep she would slit their throats. She wandered back to her dream and asked why she would protect Pompei at all. She would be happy to have Ares run him through. A question she would have to ask him. She watched him for hours and he kept sleeping. She finally decided to wake him up.   
  
"Ares? Time to wake up," she shook him lightly. "Ares?"   
  
He groaned and looked up at her. With a flick of his wrist he was dressed again.   
  
"Hmmmmmmmm........."   
  
"Ares I need to know what the hell is going on," she stated "Without you crying though." She added quickly.   
  
  
  
"Well as told you I goaded them into their game. Aphrodite as her usual dizzy self put a spell on you so who ever you married you instantly became passionately in love with them. The reason I came after him was if your 'husband' is killed the spell is broken. But I promised on Zeus' grave I can't interfere at all so things are pretty much screwed. Gabrielle is used as a sacrifice to me... but I told them if any harm comes to her I will kill them both."   
  
"But what about my dream?! I saw Gabrielle bleeding to death on the floor!"   
  
"That I am un-sure of... but I could oh just transport you to her dungeon and then it is all up to you."   
  
"That would be great! But I need some time to devise a plan so tell me all about the place."   
  
For the next few hours Xena and Ares went over a plan backwards and forwards. There was no way it could be beat. Unless someone else knew the plan and how it could be foiled. And that per or I should say God was off giggling to her self waiting to win that bet.   
  
ƒ¾ƒ¾ƒ¾ƒ¾   
  
Gabrielle was sick and tired of the self-centered roman in front of her. He wouldn't shut up about his plan and how well it would work. He practically spelled it out to her because he loved the sound of his own voice. But quieted when Caesar entered the room.   
  
"Ah Gabrielle I hope you like red cause that's the color your going to be wearing if Xena doesn't show up soon." He chuckled and walked towards the window. There was a crash, screaming, and three guards flew into the room.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Caesar bellowed.   
  
Xena walked in wearing a black leather dress with a design like her chakram on the bottom. Caesar's and Pompei's mouth fell open as she walked over to them.   
  
"Now let Gabrielle go and we will talk," she purred her voice like honey. Pompei spazzed at the moment shaking un-controllably and moaning. Caesar looked over at him and rolled his eyes. They feel back to Xena who walked closer to him. "Lets make him feel better, why don't we?" she kissed him full on the mouth and Pompei stopped abruptly as he started. He gave a death gaze at Caesar and looked at Gabrielle. He pulled out a dagger and crept closer to her. Xena opened her eyes and saw Pompei about to slit Gabrielle's throat. She flipped and kicked him out of the way. The dagger flew and Pompei was flung on to the floor. At that moment Aphrodite appeared and took the dagger.   
  
"No way in Tuataras am I losing this bet." she brought the dagger up to Gabrielle's throat. Ares appeared invisible but only Xena knew of his presence.   
  
"Okay Xena marry one of them or Gabrielle gets it." she warned bringing the dagger closer.   
  
"Calm down I will just let her go." Xena said trying to reason with the goddess.   
  
"NO! Do as I say or..." the crash and scream was all they heard.   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
